Double Dragon (mobile)
Double Dragon is a 2011 beat 'em up game for iOS and Android devices developed by Brizo Interactive under license from Million, in collaboration with Aksys Games, and published by Bow Mobile Corp. It is a remake/expansion of the original 1987 arcade game of the same name, now introducing brand new artwork and sprites, Bluetooth multiplayer connectivity, online score ranking, and a host of other new and unique features, new to the franchise. __TOC__ Plot The game follows pretty much the same premise as the original Double Dragon. Five years prior to the events depicted in the game, a nuclear holocaust has laid the whole human civilization in waste. The setting is the ruins of New York City, where twin brothers Billy and Jimmy Lee run a small kung fu dojo in an obscure area of the city with their few surviving disciples. One day, a letter arrives at their doorstep containing a picture of their mutual friend Marian manacled and beaten, along with a note that said: "If you ever hope to see Marian alive, bring us the Sacred Scrolls of the Sosetsu Arts." and signed by "The Black Warriors". The Black Warriors are the largest criminal syndicate in New York, which is leaded by a merciless man known as "Machine Gun Willy". The heroes set off to the city's slums, beating any members of the Black Warriors that cross their path and gathering clues on Marian's whereabouts, which take them to a factory, a school building used as their home base, the woods, a nightclub owned by Willy's niece, and finally his hideout, where Marian is held captive and where the final confrontation with Willy takes place. Gameplay One or two players can play simultaneously via Bluetooth connectivity. The game is played via onscreen controls, where the player must tap dedicated buttons to either punch, kick, jump or use their special dragon abilities. The game can be set in either Automatic or Manual Mode, according to the player's preferences. By tapping the movements control either left or right, the player character can dash, which in combination with the other buttons allows to perform new attack combinations. Enemies wielding weapons can be disarmed by hitting them once and then the player can pick these up to arm themselves with and either enhance their fighting capabilities or throw them back at foes. However, enemies can also pick them back up or arm themselves with other environmental objects such as oil drums and boxes laying around. The game's HUD counts with a Limit Gauge that will fill up as the player successfully performs chained attacks as they hit enemies. Once it fills all the way up, a "Limit Break" occurs where they are momentarily given various advantages, such as an increase in attack strength. Before and after each boss encounter, a small cutscene is played in which both parties verbally confront each other, with the latter usually having the outcome of the defeated boss telling the heroes where to head next in their search on Marian's whereabouts. A Results screen is shown at the end of each level, where the player is rated by their performance and given experience points in relation to their score. These points can then be used to unlock/buy new powered-up special skills. The game also counts with an online score ranking leaderboard where these scores are displayed. The game also implements Achievements that are awarded to the player by satisfying certain criteria. New characters can be unlocked for replaying the game with; these are either enemies or bosses previously fought in the main game. An enemy list allows to read detailed information on these characters. Gallery Double-Dragon-iPhone-01.png Marian - 07.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-05.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-06.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-07.png Double Dragon (mobile) - 01.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-09.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-10.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-11.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-12.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-13.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-14.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-15.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-16.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-17.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-18.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-19.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-20.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-21.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-22.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-23.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-24.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-25.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-26.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-27.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-28.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-29.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-30.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-31.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-32.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-33.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-34.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-35.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-36.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-37.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-38.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-39.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-40.png Marian - 08.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-42.png Double Dragon (mobile) - 02.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-44.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-45.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-46.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-47.png Double-Dragon-iPhone-48.png Category:Mobile games Category:Double Dragon (mobile)